Return of a Gunslinger
by Theatrefangirl014
Summary: When Jess hits his head, he winds up with a case of amnesia and thinks he is still a gunslinger hot on the trail for revenge. Will Slim figure it out in time and be able to stop Jess? What will Jess do if Slim catches up with him?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Laramie. They belong to John C. Champion and associates.

"Another drink, Jess?" the bartender asked.

"Nah, I've got to be gettin' back to Laramie." Jess Harper sighed contentedly and put his money on the counter.

"Safe travels, Jess. It was nice to be seein' ya 'round these parts again," the bartender replied, tucking the money safely inside his breast pocket.

Jess secured his black cowboy hat on his head and stood. "I can't say when I'll be back in Cheyenne again, but I'm bound to be back sometime." The bartender nodded pleasantly and gathered up Jess's empty glass. Jess walked outside and mounted his horse, Traveler, and was just about ready to ride off when someone approached him.

"Jess! Jess! Wait up!"

"Charlie? Is that you?" Jess asked, peering curiously from beneath the brim of his hat.

"Sure is, Jess," Charlie said with a smile. "I'd heard you were in town. I was hopin' to catch you before you left."

Jess studied the man as he spoke. He looked much older than he had when they had last crossed paths. His once blond hair was now more gray than not, and the dimples that had once been prevalent on his face were now replaced with wrinkles. "What is it, Charlie? Is somethin' wrong?"

"Well, not yet. But it could be."

Jess shifted nervously in his saddle. "What do ya mean?" he asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Charlie leaned in real close and whispered, "You ever heard of a man named Jacob Jarvis?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him," he said suspiciously.

"Well, his land's right next to mine, and recently he's been tryin' to get me to sell. Ya know my land's nothin' special, Jess, but it's home. It's all I have. I think that he might try to run me off."

"Run you off? Have you spoken to the sheriff?"

"I couldn't! I just couldn't! You've heard all the stories about Jarvis. Every crooked thing done in these parts has been his doing. But there ain't nobody who can prove it, cuz he's a real clever man, and he has a bunch of hired men to do his dirty work."

"Yeah, I've heard those stories."

"So, will you help me, Jess?"

"Look, I've got to get back to Laramie. Slim'll be wondering where I am. But I'll come back and help you just as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Jess. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Charlie. I'll be seein' ya." He gave the reins a quick flick and started down the street.

"Jess!"

Jess stopped and turned around in his saddle, "Somethin' else botherin' ya, Charlie?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know to use the other road. All this rain has the river swollen. You'd best go the long way down by South Greeley to get to Laramie."

"South Greeley? I haven't been down that way in years. Alright, thanks. Bye now." He wheeled his horse around and headed in the opposite direction towards South Greeley.

Soon the sun hid behind the clouds, and the rain started to come down. Jess turned up his coat collar and hurried on. _Dadgummit, this storm is just what I need! I think we're real close to the town of South Greeley, but it's been awhile. I'm not too sure of the way._ He reached a fork in the road. _Which way is it?_

While Jess tried to figure out which way to go, Traveler tossed his head nervously at the low sound of the distant rumbling thunder. "Easy, Traveler," Jess said, giving him a comforting pat. "Let's go to the right."

So they continued on the path and found themselves in a forest. The storm had turned the sky into a strange gray color, and the canopy of tree leaves above the path made the trail uncharacteristically dark. Jess looked around suspiciously, uneasy at the somewhat eerie surroundings.

A twig snapped somewhere behind them. Jess carefully retrieved his rifle and turned around to search for the source. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what it was—a full-grown cougar, crouching down ready to pounce. He cocked the rifle and aimed, but the cougar let out a roar making his horse bolt. Jess tottered unsteadily in the saddle, righted himself, and then aimed at the cougar. He shot at it and missed. The cougar roared again and then charged after them gaining more and more ground every second. Jess cocked the rifle again, and this time he hit his mark. Satisfied, he turned around to slow Traveler's pace. He didn't see the low-hanging tree branch in time. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he hit the branch. His vision blurred, he hit the ground, and then he was engulfed in darkness.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

"Oh father, can't ya go any faster? I'm getting all wet," Anna complained.

"Anna, you may not have noticed, but when you were away at medical school, ole Brownie and Hoot here aged quite a bit. They can't pull a buckboard as fast as they used to," her father explained.

"Oh I know, I just can't wait to see mother again," she explained excitedly.

"I know, darlin'. Your mother and I have missed ya an awful lot."

"Oh my!" Anna shouted. "Is that a cougar there?" She pointed to the dead carcass.

"Sure is." He stopped the buckboard and peered down at the animal. "Looks like he's been killed rather recently, too."

"Killed how, father?"

"Looks like he was shot."

"Shot? But how could he be shot? There isn't anybody who lives down this road other than us."

"Maybe a passin' drifter. Who knows?" He gave the reins a flick. "Giddy-up."

"Father? Is that another cougar up ahead on the path?"

The man squinted, "It doesn't look like a cougar…It's a man!"

"A man? Oh father, we have to help him! What if he was attacked by that cougar?"

The father stepped down off the buckboard, and his daughter quickly followed. "Help me get him into the buckboard." He picked up Jess under the arms and his daughter held onto his legs and picked his hat up off the ground. Soon they had him laying down in the back of the buckboard. "Giddy-up! Ha!" the father shouted to the horses, urging them to go faster. He glanced over his shoulder. "How does he look?"

"It's hard to tell, but I don't think the cougar got him. He's bleeding pretty badly from his head, though. Could you pass me your bandana?" The father nodded and gave her the bandana. She wiped away some of the blood and then tied it securely around the wound. "Please be alright," she whispered.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Lavinia West gazed out the window at the old road hoping to catch a glimpse of her husband and daughter. When at last they came into sight, she noticed that Anna was not sitting up with her father. Instead she was hunkered down in the back of the buckboard. "What in the world?" She hurried outside. "Alvin! Anna! What's wrong?"

Alvin replied "We found this here young man on the trail a ways back. He's hurt, but we don't know how bad yet."

"Oh my! I'll go and prepare a bed right away." She hurried inside the house and set about preparing a bed for the young man as Alvin and Anna brought the man inside and laid him down on the bed.

Then, Anna took charge, "Father, go and get Doc Baker at once. Mother, I'll be needing some soap and hot water to wash out this gash and a bandage for his head." Lavinia and Alvin nodded and went to do the tasks she had given them. While she was waiting for the bandage, she gently probed the young man in search of broken bones. "His left wrist is very badly sprained, but nothing's broken," she paused. "Do you have the soap and water?"

Lavinia handed her the bowl. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"It's too early to tell. Head wounds are very unpredictable." Anna dropped the cloth into the water and then wrung it out slightly. Then she began to carefully clean the gash out while her mother tended to the fireplace.

When she had finished, she took the bandage and wrapped it around his head. "Now, we'll need to get him out of these wet and dirty clothes into something warm and clean."

About ten minutes later, Lavinia and Anna were pulling up the covers on the bed, trying to make the young man more comfortable. Lavinia sighed and glanced out the window. "Your father is back."

"Is Doc Baker with him?"

"No, he isn't."

Anna got up and joined her mother at the window. "Perhaps he's tending to another patient or away on a case…"

"Lavinia! Anna!" Alvin called out when he saw them. "Doc Baker left early this morning. He won't be back for several days. It looks like it's up to you to tend to him until then, Anna."

Alvin came inside and took off his coat. Seeing the young man's clothes hanging by the fire, he went over and ran his fingers over the young man's gun and holster. "Mighty fine gun he's got here. I wonder what he does for a livin'…"

"Father, you don't think he's a criminal, do you?"

"It's hard to say," he paused. "This gun is of high grade and well-used, but it is taken care of and certainly not of a gunslinger's style. But yet, I think we should keep a sharp eye on him and ask the sheriff in Cheyenne to look through his wanted posters, just in case."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Anna took a seat beside the man's bed and sat there studying him. She figured he was about an average height with dark hair. He was very muscularly built, too. She thought that despite the cuts, bruises, and gash on his head, he was quite handsome, too. _I wonder what color your eyes are…Oh, I wish ya would wake up soon so we can find out who ya are._ Her hand brushed against his, and he groaned softly. "Sir, please wake up. Sir?" The man's eyes fluttered open to reveal the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the West house. I'm Anna West."

His eyes searched the surroundings suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I was hopin' ya could tell me. We don't know for sure what happened. We found ya on the road to our house. Not far from ya was a cougar that we assumed ya had shot. But I've checked yoa over, and it doesn't appear that the cougar got ya at all."

"Cougar?" He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, a cougar. Now, I've got some questions for ya. First of all, who are ya?

"My name's Jess…"

"No last name?"

"My last name's not important."

"Alright, Jess," she said hesitantly. "What do ya do for a livin'?"

"I do a lot of things."

"A lot of things? Where do ya work?"

He paused before answering, "Here and there…I drift around a lot."

"So you're a drifter then."

"Ya could say that."

"Where were ya headed? Why were ya in the area?"

"I…I don't know."

"Ya don't know?"

"I…I…can't remember."

Anna raised your eyebrows worriedly and reached out to touch his forehead. But Jess grabbed her hand before she could.

"What are ya doin'?" he growled.

"I was going to check your temperature." She wretched her hand free and then huffed, "If ya would let go of me please!" Jess released her hand and cringed. "What? What is it?"

"Ah! My wrist's awful sore."

"You've badly sprained it. I was goin' to wait until Doc Baker gets here but—"

"No! I don't wanna see a doc!"

"But ya took quite a hit to the head, and you've got a high temperature."

"That explains the poundin' in my head, but I refuse to see a doc! I'll be fine! Ya can look after me."

"Me? But I'm only a nurse. I'm not qualified to—"

"It doesn't matter! I refuse to see a doc! I—" he started before he began to hack.

"Shhh! Lie back, you're not well." She felt his forehead. "You've got a temperature."

"But I don't want a doc here!" He coughed some more.

"Fine, I won't send for a doctor, **yet**. But if ya don't start showin' some improvement soon, I will send for him. Understood?"

"Yeah." Jess laid back and closed his eyes.

"If you want, I can try to get your wrist back into place…I can't guarantee that I'll get it right, but I can try." Jess opened his eyes and tiredly nodded his consent. "Alright, now this is goin' to hurt, but try to stay still." She grasped his wrist with her hands and began to adjust it. Jess took a sharp intake of breath and then grunted when a loud click was heard. "There, I got it." She wrapped his wrist and explained, "It still might be a little sore for a while, but if ya be sure not to use it, it should heal nicely and be as good as new in no time."

"Ummhmmm." He closed his tired eyes and fell asleep.

When Anna was sure that he was asleep, she slipped into the next room and closed the door. She was surprised to see her mother and father standing there. "Did ya hear what he had to say?"

Her father and mother nodded their heads. "We did."

"Then, did ya think it was strange that he refused a doctor?"

Alvin cleared his throat nervously. "If he had refused once or twice, I wouldn't have been concerned. Many a proud man will refuse help even if he knows he needs it. But this Jess…he was adamant about it. It makes me think that maybe he doesn't want anyone to know that he's here. I feel like he's hidin' somethin' from us—and more than just his last name."

"What should we do?" Lavinia asked.

"I'll go to Cheyenne and give the sheriff his information. But in the meantime, Anna, I don't want ya alone with him. "

"But father—"

"Not now, Anna. He could be a dangerous man. I don't want to risk you gettin' hurt."

"Father, he's too weak to be any trouble at the moment. He's as harmless as a kitten."

"Alright, but when he starts regainin' his strength, you better be sure that your mother or I are there, as well."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Slim pulled back the curtain and looked out the window. _Still no sign of Jess. I wonder what could be takin' him so long._

Andy bounded into the kitchen and noticed Slim standing by the door. "What are you doin'? Slim? Is Jess here yet?"

"Oh, Andy. I was seeing if Jess was here. He must have gotten held up by the swollen rivers. He'll likely be back in a day or two."

"Oh." Andy nodded sullenly. "I was hopin' he'd be home tonight. I've missed him a lot around here. And I wanted to show him my new pet."

"New pet?" Slim asked, raising his eyebrows. "What new pet?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I found this poor little chipmunk in the barn."

"Andy, now what did I tell you about chipmunks?"

"Aww, Slim! I know you think that chipmunks are rodents, but this one wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No, he wouldn't hurt a fly, he'd hurt our feed supply," Slim mumbled. "You better not have named him already, because you are not goin' to keep him." He pointed his finger sternly at Andy.

"But Wilbur knows better than to eat the feed!"

"Wilbur? Now Andy, you're not goin' to keep him. You're goin' to set him free right now!"

"But Slim!" Andy pleaded passionately. "I promise I'll set him free just after I show Jess."

Slim stared into the eyes of his persistent younger brother until finally, he sighed. "Fine. But as soon as Jess gets back, he's leavin'. And I mean it, Andy!" he added forcefully. "That chipmunk will be gone the second after Jess sees him."

"Thanks, Slim!" Andy bounded off excitedly.

Slim chuckled softly, shaking his head.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Sheriff Wagner sat at his desk, patiently working away at all the paperwork. Upon hearing a knock at the door, he got up, happy for an interruption. "Come in!" He watched as a man entered hurriedly with a worried expression on his face. It took a second but then it registered who it was. "Why, if it isn't Alvin West! I haven't seen you in town for weeks. What brings ya here?"

Alvin slipped his hat off and gripped it tightly in his hands, searching for the right words. "Well, I, um, we…found a man down the road from our house that was badly injured. We couldn't figure out what exactly happened to him, but we think a tree branch knocked him off his horse after he shot a cougar. Anyway, when he came to, he was actin' all strange-like…"

The sheriff furrowed his eyebrows, "Strange how?"

"He was adamant about not seein' a doc. I checked his gun, and it isn't the gunslinger type but…he's a strange fella. I can't help but wonder if he has a record or somethin'."

"Did you get a name out of him?" He got out a piece of paper and prepared to write down the name.

"Just Jess. He wouldn't tell us any last name."

"Hmm, but that might just be an alias."

"Right, that's what I was thinkin'."

Sheriff Wagner wrote the name down and looked up at Alvin. "Can you give me his description?"

"Well, he appears to be about average height, maybe a little on the shorter side. He's got dark black hair and blue eyes."

"What was he wearin' when ya found him?"

"He had a blue bandana 'round his neck, a tan colored windbreaker, a black cowboy hat, and a blue shirt."

"Thank you, Alvin. I'll check the posters I have here, and then I'll send a telegram out to the surrounding areas to see if anyone's heard of the man."

"Thank you kindly, Sheriff. I'm mighty obliged to you."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Sheriff Mort Cory of Laramie escorted his newest prisoner to the jail cell. "Now, I don't wanna to hear another word out of ya until the trial, ya hear?" He pointed his finger threateningly at the prisoner before locking the door.

The door suddenly burst open and in came a boy waving a piece of paper around. "Sheriff Cory! Sheriff Cory! Here's a telegram for ya!" He thrust the paper into the Sheriff's hands excitedly.

"Thank ya, youngster. Now you'd best be on your way."

The boy frowned, "Aww, but can't I at least find out the message I delivered?"

"Well, let me see now." He opened the note and read it silently. The note read, _To all sheriffs in surrounding area STOP From the Sheriff of Cheyenne STOP Man found injured south of town STOP Suspected outlaw named Jess with no last name STOP average height with black hair and blue eyes STOP found wearing blue bandana, tan windbreaker, black cowboy hat, and blue shirt STOP any information contact Sheriff in Cheyenne immediately STOP._ Mort Cory mumbled to himself, "This sounds like Jess Harper right down to the t. But it couldn't be, could it?"

"What does it say?" the boy asked curiously.

"I don't have the time to explain. Can ya get my horse saddled for me please? I need to head out to the Sherman Ranch immediately.

"Is there trouble?"

"I don't know, but there might be."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

"Now come on girl, don't give me trouble," Slim said, swinging his lasso at the horse's neck. The horse reared and ran around the corral. Slim took chase and swung again. This time he caught the mare but an approaching rider distracted him. The mare took off, dragging Slim along. "Whoa, girl! Whoa!" Slim shouted, trying to get to his feet. Finally, the mare stopped and Slim was able to get to his feet.

Sheriff Cory dismounted from his horse. "Takin' a ride today, Slim?"

Slim dusted himself off and frowned, "I'll tell ya, Mort, this mare has caused me more trouble than she's worth."

"I thought she was the one that Jess was tellin' me about—the one that was so well-behaved."

"Oh she's well-behaved…when Jess is here. When he's gone, it's like she's a wild horse with its tail cut off." He sighed and pushed his hat further back on his head. "What brings ya out here? Don't ya have that prisoner to be taking care of?"

"My deputy is watchin' him for now, but I needed to see ya right away. I got this telegram from the sheriff of Cheyenne. Here," he held out the paper to Slim.

Slim unfolded it and read it to himself. When he finished, he looked up. "This sounds like Jess. But why wouldn't the sheriff have recognized him?"

"The sheriff that you're thinking of retired a few months back. Some young deputy took his spot."

"Do you know him?"

"We've met once or twice, but I don't know the man personally."

"But why would he suspect Jess of being an outlaw?" He stomped his foot on the ground. "I don't like the sound of this. I'm goin' to Cheyenne."

"Well, I would go with ya, but I can't with the prisoner and the trial…Who are ya goin' to have watch the ranch while you're gone?"

"Well," he paused, "I'll stop by Matthew Hornby's place on the way."

"Alright, Slim. I'll send a telegram to Sheriff Wagner and let him know that you're comin' and that Jess isn't an outlaw."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Anna paced the floor and looked from the door to the man lying on the bed. _Is father right? Is Jess really an outlaw?_ A moan from the bed broke her train of thought. "Jess." She rushed to his side. "How are ya feelin'?"

His blue eyes fluttered open. "I feel like I collided head on with a bull." He rubbed at the bandage on his head and grimaced.

Anna gently pushed his hand away from the wound. "Not quite a bull. I'm goin' to take a look at it, okay?"

"Fine." He moaned and watched carefully as she unraveled the cloth expertly with care and ease. "You've done this before, haven't ya?"

Anna stopped what she was doing for a moment, "Yes, I have…" She cleared her throat. "I just finished nursin' school but you're the first real patient I have had."

"Well, you're doin' just fine." He gave her a grin, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

"Slim? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Where are ya goin'?" Andy asked, following Slim out to the buckboard.

"Andy, I already told ya, I need to go down by Cheyenne to talk to the sheriff. Everything'll be just fine."

"Slim? Please don't treat me like a little kid. Is Jess in trouble?"

Slim gave the buckboard a once over and turned around to face Andy. He put his hand on Andy's shoulder and simply said, "I don't really know. But don't ya worry. I'm going to find him and straighten this whole thing out. I'll be back in no time."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

"Anna! Anna!" Mr. West rushed into the room, startling her.

"Shh, father! You'll wake him!" She motioned to Jess who was sleeping comfortably on the cot. "Let's talk in the other room." They walked to the other room. "What is it that is so important?"

"The sheriff looked into his wanted posters and couldn't find anything. So he sent out a telegram to the surrounding areas with Jess's or whatever his name is, description."

"Has the sheriff heard anything back yet?"

"Yes, the man's name is Jess Harper, and he's not a wanted man. He's been workin' down in Laramie. His friend—a Mr. Slim Sherman—is goin' to take him back to the ranch. He should be here in a few days."

Anna nodded. "I'm glad—that he's not a wanted man and that his friend is comin' for him."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Lavinia approached Jess cautiously to see if he was awake. When he did not stir, she lingered a moment. _So this is the man that has caught my Anna's attentions…Hmmm. Quite a handsome young buck if I do say so myself. And thank God he's no gunslinger._ She removed the washcloth from Jess's forehead and replaced it with the new one. As she did so, her skin brushed against his, and she drew back her hand in alarm. "Oh my goodness!" she whispered anxiously to herself. "Anna! Come quick! He's burnin' up!"

Anna entered the room running and tying her night robe. She moved the washcloth and pressed the back of her cool hand to his fiery hot skin. "I don't understand. He was fine a few hours ago..." She whirled around and consulted one of her precious medical books from school. She quickly scanned the pages with her eyes darting from paragraph to paragraph, searching for what she had missed. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the paragraph about pneumonia. "Oh dear God!" she exclaimed with tears brimming in her eyes. "How could I have missed the symptoms? They were in front of me all this time!"

Lavinia glanced over the page and put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We all make mistakes, darlin'. But the time for tears is not now, ya still have time. Jess is still very much alive, but he needs ya to be completely focused and calm."

Anna closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "You're right." She wiped away her tears and tucked the stray tendrils of hair behind her ear and set to work.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

A few days later, Slim pulled the buckboard to a stop in front of the sheriff's office. Seeing him pull up, the sheriff straightened his hat and went out to greet the rancher. "Ya must be Slim Sherman," he offered his hand in greeting.

"Yes, that would be me. And you're…"

"Sheriff Wagner. It's nice to meet ya."

Slim nodded and cleared his throat. "Look, Sheriff, I hate to be so forward, but I have a ranch to run and a kid brother to raise…"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Sherman. I will show you to the West house. My deputy can stay here in town."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Jess struggled at the verge of consciousness. He was so tired and in pain that he almost wanted to stay asleep in the shapeless void, but he heard a lovely refrain of a song that pulled him closer and closer toward consciousness until he finally opened his eyes just a crack. He saw a girl with long flaxen hair pulled back away from her face. She wasn't looking at him, but rather out the window. It was from her that the refrain was coming. She was singing softly an unfamiliar but beautiful song. She stopped when she noticed him watching her.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized, biting her lip awkwardly. "I didn't realize ya were awake."

"No," he croaked. "Please go on."

His blue eyes seemed to be begging her. So timidly, she picked up where she left off. As the song continued, she started singing a little more confidently.

Jess watched from his cot and locked eyes with her as she sang. Shyly, she blushed and shifted her eyes to the spring scene outside the window. She finished the song and became completely silent. "That was…fine. Real fine." He managed a smile but then grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his head.

Anna approached him, concerned. "Is your head botherin' ya again?" She undid the bandage and gently touched it. Jess drew his head back a bit. "Sorry," she whispered sincerely. She cleaned out the wound again and wrapped it in a new bandage, tying it off snuggly on the side. When she finished, she added, "By the way, the sheriff found your friend. He should be here any time now to take ya back."

Jess's breath caught in his throat. His hands gripped the sides of the cot so hard that his knuckles turned white. "No!" he shouted. He tried to push himself up out of the cot, but Anna pushed him back down. He didn't have the strength to put up much of a fight, but he tried. In fact, he tried so hard that coughing spells racked his whole body to the point that he could barely draw in enough air to breathe.

Anna hastily retreated to the kitchen and came back moments later with a cup full of water. "Here," she offered it to him. "This will make ya feel better."

He eagerly accepted the cup and with some assistance, was able to put a cease to the coughing. His chest still heaved from the self-induced panic, and Anna knew that in his present condition it was not good for him to get upset like this. So, she had made sure to put some sleeping powder in his drink.

His eyelashes started to flutter closed but then opened right back up again—he was fighting sleep. She smiled and began to hum an old tune her mother had taught her when she was young. Then she pushed back his hair from his forehead, soothingly. Her actions had the desired effect and in no time, he was fast asleep with a smile on his lips.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

"This is the house," the sheriff dismounted from his horse and tied it to the hitching post. Slim climbed down from the wagon and tethered his horse, as well, before joining him at the front door.

"Mr. and Mrs. West?" the sheriff called out, knocking at the door.

Lavinia opened the door. "Sheriff Wagner! And ya must be Mr. Sherman."

"Yes, ma'am," Slim replied, tipping his hat.

"Slim, I'd like to introduce Mrs. West."

"Pleasure to meet ya."

"Likewise, I'm sure," she replied. "I wish it were under better circumstances, though," she paused remembering why he was there. "Come in." She opened the door the rest of the way and invited them inside.

Slim removed his hat and held it in his hand, taking in the furnishings of the room. "Nice place, ya have here, Mrs. West."

"Thank ya." She smiled. "And please call me Lavinia."

"Alright…Lavinia."

"Anna! Mr. Sherman's here! Anna?" she called out.

A young woman entered and put her finger to her lips. "Shhh! He's just fallen asleep." She turned from her mother realizing that company was here and gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry gentlemen. I did not realize ya were here already."

Lavinia nodded. "Mr. Sherman meet my daughter, Anna."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Sherman."

"The pleasure's all mine," Slim replied. "And please, I would appreciate it if ya would all call me Slim."

They nodded pleasantly, and the sheriff shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I should be gettin' back to town. There's no tellin' what trouble my deputy has gotten into in my absence."

"Oh? Won't you stay for dinner?" Mrs. West asked.

"No, ma'am. I really should be goin'."

"Will you stay for supper, Mr…Slim?"

"Well, I should get Jess and get goin'."

"But Mr. Sherman…I mean, Slim. Jess isn't ready to be moved. He's not strong enough yet and with all the wet weather and chilly air we've been havin'…it just wouldn't do him any good. Please Slim! Ya can't take him just yet! Ya can't!" Anna shouted, nearly to the point of tears.

"Anna!" Mrs. West shouted firmly, surprised at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Ya! Ya just can't!" She ran into the room that she had come out of and shut the door behind her.

Slim furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think what exactly he had said to cause all this.

"Slim, I am so sorry for my daughter's outburst. Forgive her, she's usually not like this. You see, she's really become quite attached to Jess in these last few days…Please, won't ya stay for dinner?"

"I suppose I have no choice."

"It will be ready in a few minutes." She started to walk away but Slim stopped her.

"Just how bad is he? The telegram didn't have any details."

"Well…he's got a nasty gash in the head, a sprained wrist, and a case of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? It's that serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Slim…Ya see, Anna's just come home from nursin' school. She found him in the rain when her father brought her home the other night. At first she thought that his head and wrist were the only thing wrong with him. Yesterday, we thought he had improved tremendously but he took a turn for the worse this morning when the symptoms started to show up."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not. He's in this room." She put her hand on the door. "Please tell Anna that the table needs set." She looked Slim in the eye and parted her lips like she wanted to say something but then clamped them shut and walked away into the kitchen.

Slim opened the door and walked inside. As he took in the scene before him, he pulled the door closed. Before him, on the far end of the room was Jess. But he looked worse than any other time Slim had ever seen him. He was pale as a sheet, sweating like it was a hot summer day, and his head was covered with a mass of bandages. As Slim walked nearer, he also saw that his wrist was wrapped. His eyes were closed and for a moment, Slim thought he might be dead. But then, he noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest, hidden beneath the layers of blankets. He also heard his raspy erratic breathing. Slim was relieved he was alive, but Jess didn't look good—at all.

Anna turned and quickly wiped her tears from her face. "I truly am sorry, Slim. He's very bad off. I—I don't know how much longer he'll live."

She broke down into tears, and Slim held her in his arms for a while. "Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure." He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Jess is a fighter. He won't give up and neither will ya."

Her eyes glistened with fresh tears but she blinked them away and nodded.

"I'll watch him for a while. Besides, your mother wanted ya to set the table."

Anna glanced back at Jess before leaving Slim in the room. "Supper will be ready soon."

Slim took a seat by the cot and took a good look at Jess. He swallowed uneasily and sat in silence until finally Jess seemed to stir. "Jess! Jess? Can ya hear me?"

Jess stirred but did not become conscious. He moaned and started to whisper nearly incoherently. Slim only caught the words, 'job', 'late', and 'Brooks'. He was suddenly quiet, and Slim realized that he had surrendered to restless sleep yet again.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

The rest of the day was filled with the stories of Laramie and how Slim and Jess first met. Jess did not get any worse but he didn't get any better either. The Wests did however succeed in convincing Slim to stay the night in the guestroom.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

The next morning came earlier than anyone would have liked. Anna had watched Jess all night long. And as much as Slim would have liked to, he didn't sleep a wink. Jess was still oblivious to everything.

When the sun started to creep through the curtains in the guestroom, Slim had had enough. He got dressed and quietly entered the room that Jess was in. Anna was sitting in the same place he had left her the night before. When he got closer, he realized that she was asleep.

Concerned, he turned aside from the sleeping girl and checked on Jess. The fever was not gone, but it was not so high as it had been.

The floorboard beneath his feet creaked slightly as he shifted his weight, causing Anna to rouse. "I didn't mean to wake ya."

Anna was a bit disoriented but her disorientation quickly turned to concern as she glanced over at Jess.

Slim put a hand on her arm. "Don't worry. He's no worse."

She rubbed her tired eyes. "You're leaving today," she said sadly.

"Yes…I need to get back to my ranch. Andy's goin' to be wonderin' what's happened to me."

"I'll get breakfast ready."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

After breakfast, Anna filled the back of the buckboard with blankets. "I want Jess to stay comfortable and warm in this wet weather."

Alvin and Slim carried Jess out to the buckboard and carefully loaded him into the back.

As Anna rolled up a blanket to act as a pillow, she gave Slim a few last minute instructions. "I gave him somethin' to keep him asleep during your journey. If he starts to wake up again, give him some more." She handed him a packet of powder. "All ya have to do is mix it with water."

"Are you sure that it's best for him to be drugged for the trip?"

"I know it may feel a little uncomfortable for ya, but it's for the best. In his condition, the confusion and possible aggravation would be too much for him."

"Thank you for everything you've done, Anna. I know Jess will appreciate it, too. He'll likely come back sometime to thank ya in person."

As Slim went to say goodbye to Alvin and Lavinia, Anna leaned over Jess's sleeping form and kissed him on the forehead. She lingered above his head and softly added, "I love ya." She stood quickly and Slim helped her down from the buckboard. "Goodbye, Slim!" she shouted as he rode away. "Goodbye, Jess," she whispered softly. "I'll miss ya."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

After a long full day of riding, Slim reached the town of Buford. He glanced back at Jess, who was still as peaceful as ever. He took the horse and buckboard to the livery.

The blacksmith greeted him. "Well hello there, Slim! What have we got here?" he asked, looking over the buckboard.

Slim sighed. "Jess had a little accident involvin' a tree and pneumonia. I'm takin' him home. We need to stay at the hotel tonight, and in the mornin' we'll head home."

"How did I know that it had to be Jess gettin' into trouble again?" He took a closer look at Jess. "Jess ain't lookin' so good. Need any help carryin' him in?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, Jim."

Slim hoisted him up under the arms and Jim took ahold of his feet. Together, they carried him into the hotel.

The desk clerk jumped to his feet, "What's wrong with the man? Is he shot?"

"Not shot, but he's very sick. I'm going to need a room," Slim explained.

"You can have Room 15. It's just down the hall."

"Thanks." Slim quickened his pace and managed to get the door open. He set Jess down on the bed and readjusted his hat on his head. "I appreciate the help, Jim."

Jim tipped his hat. "If ya need anythin' else, jist let me know, Slim. God knows, ya and Jess have helped me out of a jam more n' once."

Slim grinned. "Thanks. Good seeing ya, Jim."

Jim left, and Slim kicked back on the other bed. He pulled his hat down over his head and was nearly asleep when he heard Jess awakening. He pushed his hat back and rifled through his pockets, looking for the stuff that Anna had given him. Finding it, he hurried to his friend's side.

Jess blinked his eyes open and looked around the room wildly. "Where…am I?"

Slim put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You're at a hotel. I'm takin' ya home."

Jess furrowed his eyebrows and starting breathing heavily. "No…No…So confused." He rubbed his head anxiously.

"Jess, calm down. Stay right here, and I'll get ya some water." Slim left the room and came back a minute or so later with a cup full of water. "Here, drink," Slim commanded, lifting the glass to Jess's lips. He gulped it all down, and his head started to loll as the drug took effect.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

One and a half days later, Slim arrived with Jess at the Sherman Ranch a little after noon.

When he pulled into the yard, Andy came running to meet him. "Slim! Slim! You're home!" He gave his big brother a heartfelt welcome in the form of a hug. "But where's Jess? Didn't ya find him?"

"I found him all right…in trouble just like always. He's in the back of the buckboard."

Andy went around the buckboard and climbed in. "Golly! What happened to him? He looks awful."

"I'll tell ya all about it later. Have Matthew ride into town to fetch the doc though, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Slim…Matthew!" He ran off towards the barn. "Can I go with ya?"

"Go with me where?" a voice called out from somewhere within the barn.

"To town. Slim needs ya to fetch a doc for Jess."

"Jess?" Matthew wiped his hands on his chaps and approached Slim. "He sick or somethin'?"

"Yeah," Slim replied. "Ya could say that."

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Jess felt a pain in his head that kept getting worse and worse. He blinked his eyes open to reveal a strange place that he felt that he had never seen before. He was so confused and disoriented. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think ya are?" Slim replied as he scooted his chair closer to the bed.

"Who are ya?" he asked tersely.

Slim frowned and reached out his hand to feel Jess's forehead but Jess caught it midair and nearly twisted Slim's hand off. Fortunately, Slim was able to wrench his hand free quick enough before any real damage could be done. "What was that for?"

"I asked ya a question first."

Slim quickly felt his forehead and withdrew his hand before Jess could have another go of it. "Ah, that explains it. Ya must be delirious. Ya still have a pretty high fever."

"I feel fine," he retorted angrily, sitting up as if to prove his point.

Slim narrowed his eyes, "Come on now, Jess. We've been friends too long to go through this again."

"I don't know who ya are, mister, or what you're pullin', so just stay away from me, okay?"

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Matthew pulled the wagon to a stop, and Andy hopped down and showed the doctor to Jess's room.

"Doc, I'm glad you're here." Slim rose to his feet. He approached the doctor and whispered, "I've never seen him like this. He claims he doesn't know who I am…Do ya think it could be delirium from the fever?" Then, Slim related to him the whole story.

"Could be, but it does sound a little extreme for it to be delirium. I'll examine him and see." He opened his black doctor's case and retrieved his stethoscope.

When Jess saw him approaching, he edged away. "Stay away from me, mister!"

"Jess, come on. It's the doc. He's just goin' to check ya out and help ya get better."

Jess glowered but let the doctor come closer. He watched his every move, suspicious of some kind of foul play or underhanded scheme.

The doctor placed the ends of the stethoscope in his ears and pulled back Jess's unbuttoned shirt to place the other end on his chest. He listened for a while then pleased with what he heard, he removed the cold metal from Jess's chest. He then turned his attention to his wrist and after a quick inspection, found it satisfactorily wrapped and put back into place. "Now let me take a look at that there head of yours."

Jess hesitantly complied with the doctor. It wasn't until the doctor poured a more than sufficient amount of peroxide on his head wound, that he started getting aggressive again. "What are ya tryin' to do? Burn my head off?"

"Of course not, I was just cleanin' it out…ya young bucks will never learn, will ya?" He shook his head and tied off the bandage. "Ya lie still now, ya hear?"

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Andy finished his chores and decided to go see if Jess was feeling any better. He cracked the door open and peered into the room. He was asleep, so he crept in and took a seat beside the bed. Seeing that Jess wasn't going to be waking up any time soon, he pulled out a book and started to read it, checking every so often to see if he was awake yet.

Awhile later, he heard Jess starting to come to, so he set down his book and listened to the nearly incoherent words that Jess was muttering. He was still not completely conscious, so the only words Andy caught were 'job', 'Jarvis', 'Brooks', 'outside of Cheyenne', 'bounty', and 'gun'. Scratching his head, Andy asked, "Well, what does all that mean, Jess?"

Jess's eyes widened as he realized Andy's presence in the room. "What are ya doin' here, boy? How much have ya heard?"

Andy got off the chair and approached Jess. "Well, all of it. I've been here the whole time." He watched as Jess's eyes got real dark all of the sudden, and he made a face that absolutely frightened Andy. So Andy started to run from the room. But Jess leapt out of bed and tackled him to the ground and Andy shouted, "Slim! Help! HEEEELP!"

Slim rushed into the room and was alarmed by Jess's behavior. He quickly pried Andy away from him. "Enough of this nonsense!" He turned to Andy, who looked like a pup that had been kicked one too many times, and said in the most calm voice he could muster, "Andy, maybe it's best that ya stay away from Jess for the meantime. Go and…see to your chipmunk." Andy looked sullenly at Slim and nodded. His eyes darted to Jess hesitantly before he fled from the room. Slim turned his attention back to Jess who was still thrashing about on the floor. "I've had quite enough of this!" Slim shouted angrily, gripping Jess by the shoulders.

While all this had been going on, the doctor had filled a syringe with a drug that he knew would put Jess out like a light. So when Slim had a firm hold on him, he emptied the contents of the plunger into Jess's arm.

Jess shouted and wheeled around, trying to take a swing at the doctor. Before he could, his eyes clouded over, and he collapsed in an unconscious heap at the doctor's feet.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Several hours later, Jess awoke to an empty room and an eerie silence. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then he knew what he had to do. He gingerly pushed himself up off the bed, rubbed his aching head, and made his way out of the bedroom without a sound. He heard someone in the kitchen so he flattened himself against the fireplace and glanced around to see who it was. He saw Mr. Sherman fixing some kind of food. He pressed back against the fireplace again, as he heard Slim walk closer. A few seconds later, he heard the kitchen door close, and he saw Slim heading towards the barn. Jess considered his options and then was hit with a sudden dizzy spell. He gripped part of the mantelpiece for support and it moved, revealing a little hidey-hole. When the stars cleared, he opened the panel the rest of the way and pulled out a high quality gunslinger gun wrapped in a cloth with several rounds of bullets. He held the gun in his hands and examined it thoroughly. _This is my gun! What is it doing here?_ Confused, he filled the chambers with bullets and went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

About ten minutes later, Jess was all set to go and had replaced the gun in his belt with the gunslinger one. When Slim went back into the kitchen to finish making the meal, Jess slipped out the front door and made his way to the barn without anybody spotting him. He saddled and bridled his horse and rode out as fast as he could without so much as a glance behind.

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

About fifteen minutes later, Slim discovered that Jess was missing. "Andy? Have you seen him around?"

"No, Slim. I just noticed that his horse is missin'."

"And his clothes," Slim added.

"Where do ya think he could have gone?"

"Gee, I don't know, Slim." Andy shook his head. Then he remembered something, "Hey, I do remember him mumblin' something before he saw me in the room."

"What did he say?"

"He said somethin' about a gun, a job, a bounty, Cheyenne, and a man named…Jarvis and Brooks"

Slim thought for a moment, and then it dawned on him. "Brooks was the name of the last man who ever hired Jess. He died before Jess could even get started out, so he didn't ever go through with it. Jarvis was the man he was supposed to kill." Slim hurried to where he had hidden Jess's gun for safekeeping and found that the gun was missing. "He has his old gun."

"But Jess wouldn't kill anybody for a bounty. Not in cold blood, would he, Slim?"

"There's no tellin' what he might do in the state he's in." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Is the doc still here?"

"He was getting ready to go the last time I saw him." He peered out the window. "He's just at the top of the hill."

Slim's eyes darted from the hill to his brother. "Ya sure you'll be fine if I go after him?

"Sure, Slim. I can take care of things for a little while, and besides Matthew is still around to help in case I need anything."

Slim grinned and clapped him on the shoulder before fastening his gun belt and putting on his hat. He mounted up and set off at a gallop to catch up with the doctor. He caught up with him just as the doctor was cresting the next hill. "Doc!"

The doctor pulled his buggy to a stop. "What is it, Slim? Is Jess worse?"

"Not exactly. He's missing…and he took his gunslingin' gun with him."

"His gunslingin' gun, ya say?"

Slim nodded soberly. "Do ya think it's the fever messin' with his head?"

"No, I don't. I'm afraid it's somethin' more…I can't believe I missed the signs earlier." He shook his head, ashamed.

"What signs?" Slim demanded.

"Amnesia."

"Amnesia? Amnesia?" Slim questioned in disbelief.

"It all lines up…A nasty blow to the head, no recognition of people he should know, actin' strangely. Must be amnesia."

"Are ya sayin' that he'll always be like this?"

"Not particularly. There have been multiple cases I've seen that have only been temporary…Only a few hours, days, or weeks. But I've also seen the permanent kind like you're talkin' about. It's too hard to say which kind Jess has."

"But why would he still know who he was? I thought people with amnesia can't remember their own names?"

The doctor leaned against the back of the seat and thought for a moment before replying, "It's a long shot, but it could be that his memory didn't completely reset like most. Could be that it reset to before he met ya."

"Then…that means that he…" Slim started.

"Still thinks he's a gunslinger with a job to do," the doctor finished.

"Excuse, me doc, I got to get to Jarvis's place!" Slim thundered along the trail, trying to sort out what was happening. _So Jess really thinks he's still a gunslinger. That's why he didn't recognize Andy and me or the doc. If that man is still alive…and if Jess kills him, he could possibly go to jail or even get hanged. He'd throw away everythin' he's worked for. I gotta stop him, I just gotta stop him, whatever the cost…_

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Jess hurried his horse along. He wanted to get the job done before nightfall so that he could move on in the morning. _Hopefully that Sherman fellow won't follow me…I wonder where I ever met that fellow. I don't recall meetin' him before. One thing's sure, if he gets in my way, he won't be around to tell about it._

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Just as the sun was getting ready to set in the evening sky, Jess arrived at Jacob Jarvis's house. He dismounted and tied his horse to a tree branch out of sight. He entered the yard on foot with his six-shooter drawn. He knocked out and tied up several of Jarvis's henchmen and bodyguards. "Come on out, Jarvis! I know you're in there!" he shouted menacingly. When he received no response, he shouted, "Come on, Jarvis! Quit playing games! If ya don't come out in 5 seconds, I'll start shooting this whole place up. Five! Four! Three! Two!"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" a voice shouted from inside the house. "I'm coming out!" Sure enough, a pudgy ugly-looking older man stepped into the yard with his hands in the air. It was clear that the man was scared but he was putting on a brave face and acting unafraid. "Do I know ya, sir?"

"Not directly, Jarvis. I was hired by a man named Brooks—Keith Brooks."

"Ah, you're that Jess Harper fellow," he said, feigning disinterest. "I'd heard you'd gone lily-livered in Laramie after ole what's his name died."

"I don't know where you're gettin' your information from, but you're wrong. Brooks hired me just the other week."

"I heard that Slim Sherman had made ya turn plum crazy, and I couldn't believe it. I said that Jess Harper would never change his ways, I guess I was wrong. That man has got ya so mixed up that ya don't even know facts from fiction."

"Stop pullin' whatever it is you're pullin'. It ain't gonna work on me. I came out here to get rid of your lousy stinkin' carcass, and I intend to do just that."

Jarvis laughed. "Ya wouldn't kill me, Mister Harper. No, the one ya **really** want to kill is that Sherman fella…he's the one who's been messin' with yer head."

"It's ya I want, Jarvis. There's nothing I'd like more than to kill ya right here and now. Of all the men I've gunned done, you're the one who deserves it the most."

Jarvis looked Jess in the eye and saw a hatred there that scared the wits out of him. "Looook, Harper. I'll pay ya handsomely, if ya let me go. I promise I'll never bother ya again. Honest."

"Your promise isn't worth anythin', and you know it!" His eyes narrowed. "You're goin' to die like the coward ya are." He raised his gun and took aim.

All of the sudden, Slim ran out and stepped in front of Jarvis. "Stop! Don't shoot! Jess, give me the gun."

"Can't do it, Mister Sherman," Jess replied haughtily. "Now get out of the way!"

"Why don't ya call me Slim? That's always what ya used to call me…"

"Well, I don't exactly recollect that, now do I?" Jess countered. "I'd never met ya before the other day."

"No." Slim shook his head. "Come on, Jess. Give me the gun. Ya don't know what you're doin'."

Jess's eyes darkened even more. "I know full well what I'm doin'…I'm fulfillin' my last job. I made a vow to do this, and unlike some people," he glared at Jarvis, "I follow through with my promises." Directing his attention once again to Slim, he warned, "Don't get in my way, Sherman. I won't hesitant to kill ya, too."

Slim tensed and then replied, "Go ahead. Shoot me. I'm not goin' to let ya touch that man."

"Don't ya know who this man is? Don't ya know what he's done?" Jess questioned angrily.

"Yes, I know what he's done…and I know ya think he deserves what you're threatenin' to give him. He's done an awful lot of terrible things, and I don't agree with a single thing he's done…"

"Then why are ya on his side?" Jess hissed.

Slim looked him straight in the eye and unwavering, replied, "I'm not on his side. I'm on the side of the law."

"The law's never been good to me…"

"Because you've never been good to it…This man will get what he deserves through the law. He will be punished to the fullest extent of the law." He paused and then continued, "Why waste your life by goin' and seekin' revenge? Why throw away all that you've accomplished?"

"Throw away what?"

"Don't ya remember, Jess? The first time I met ya? I know what ya think ya are, and you're not that anymore…Ya think you're some gunslinger doin' his duty and collectin' his bounty. But you're not! The man that ya are supposedly finishin' the job for died several years ago. You're not bound to any promise ya made to him."

"So what am I gonna do? Hand over the gun and let ya take me to jail? Or help ya condemn me to hang?" Jess retorted sarcastically.

"No, Jess, ya haven't done anythin' yet. Ya already paid time for all your wrong that ya did in the past. Ya paid your time and became a changed man."

"Changed? I could never change," Jess scoffed.

"But ya did, Jess! Ya have! A little over a year ago, ya came to my place and were trespassin' on my land. I told ya to get, because I thought that ya were a saddle tramp and a drifter. Ya gave me some trouble, disarmed me, and left. Later, I found ya playin' poker with my kid brother, Andy. Andy had always taken in strays, and that time he'd found a two-legged one—ya. He took to ya so well, Jess, and he looked up to ya. Then ya and me, well, we almost got in a tussle with each other. Bud Carlin stopped us and took over the stage stop. He impersonated the judge and had ya punch me just for the fun of it. They were goin' to get away. But ya told Andy ya wouldn't help me because the next time you'd be in a jam, you'd have to handle it on your own like always. But ya did come and help me. Without ya, I probably would have been killed. Ya saved my life and brought Bud Carlin to justice by way of the law. Ya are a changed man now, Jess. Don't ya remember?"

"How could I remember something that never happened?"

"But it did happen, Jess. Why else would I come all the way out here for ya? Please, give me the gun." Slim took a step in Jess's direction.

Jess aimed the gun at Slim and barked, "Don't take another step! I'll shoot!"

Slim stopped and calmly replied, "Jess, look into my eyes…Is this the look of a man who'd wanna hurt you? Is this the face of a man that ya would kill?" He paused, recollecting his thoughts and motioned to his gun holster. "Look, I'm unarmed. **Ya** don't kill in cold blood."

"What makes ya believe that I'll follow the rules now?"

"Look at me, Jess. Ya may not know who I am, but deep down inside, ya know and ya remember everythin' that I've told ya. And ya wouldn't shoot your best friend. Somewhere deep inside of ya, are all the memories and all the progress you've made. If ya could just uncover them, you'd see what I mean! You'd see that this is not the Jess Harper I know!" Slim shouted passionately. He shook his head. "This is not the Jess Harper you've become. Please give me the gun."

Jess stood there, trying to make sense of everything. His head was reeling but he shouted back, "I don't have any friends! All the people in my life who I thought were my 'friends'—they were not what they seemed to be!" He lowered his gun. "I had a friend once, a real good one, or so I thought, until he clubbed me, robbed me, and left me for dead! Is that how a friend acts?"

"No!" Slim shouted back. "That's not how a friend acts—that man was not your friend."

"Then tell me what makes ya think that you're any different?"

"Because…I know the real ya, Jess. I know who ya are."

Jess lowered his head and was silent.

"Look at me." When Jess did not raise his head, Slim raised his voice, "Look at me!"

Jess raised his head and looked at Slim.

"None of those men ya used to know were your friends. They were all in the same line of business as ya were. They were cheats and liars and hired guns—they were killers. But I'm not any of those things, Jess. I'm what a true friend should be. Would any of your other 'so-called friends' come to help ya in a situation like this?" Slim sensed that Jess was slowly letting his guard down, so Slim took another step forward.

"Don't take another step!" Jess raised the gun again. The hatred in his eyes was clear as day. "I'm not playing games."

"And neither am I," Slim answered. "Don't ya remember what happened? You're not yourself right now because of what happened…Ya were in Cheyenne doin' a job for me—fillin' out papers and conductin' business arrangements. As ya were comin' home, ya discovered that the roads were flooded so ya went the other way—down by South Greeley. Ya got lost and didn't know where ya were. It was just ya and your horse until ya heard a noise. Ya turned around and saw a cougar. The cougar spooked your horse, so ya shot the cougar, but when ya turned back to slow your horse, ya didn't see the tree branch. It hit ya in the head and knocked ya out cold. So ya were layin' in the pouring rain for hours and hours until Mr. West and his daughter found ya and took care of ya. Then I found out what had happened, and I took ya home to the Sherman Ranch—the place that has been your home for over a year. It's where ya belong. Don't ya remember? That's why ya have the gash on your head, that's why your arm is sprained, because ya tried to catch yourself. And that gun—it feels strange in your hand. Why? Because you haven't held that gun and ya haven't used that gun since ya came to me. You've given up that way of life, and you've put it behind ya. Ya don't live like that anymore."

Jess stood there, looking at Slim and trying to decide what to do.

All of the sudden, the noise of a gun going off filled the evening air. Slim turned and was made aware of Sheriff Wagner and several volunteers. The bullet had come from one of the volunteers.

Jess cried out and held his free hand firmly against his side. "Ya…ya think a bullet's goin' to stop me? I'll still kill him!" His eyes were wild with fury as he shouted, "I'll kill him, and I'll kill ya, too!"

Slim put his hands up and motioned to the men surrounding them, "Hold your fire!" He turned his attention back to Jess and frowned, "I'm sorry, Jess. They weren't supposed to shoot ya. It's very important that ya give me the gun, please, Jess," he pleaded sincerely. "Ya have amnesia, and your mind is trapped in the past…Give me the gun."

Jess's breathing came in ragged bursts as the shock started to set in. His gun hand shook and then lowered.

Slim stepped forward and cautiously retrieved the gun. He holstered it and motioned for the Sheriff and his men to take care of Jarvis, who was shaking like a leaf behind him.

As the men came forward, Jess let out a howl of pain and doubled over, gripping his side. Then, he raised his head and looked around wildly like he was lost. With a bewildered expression on his face, he asked, "Where am I? What's going on?" He saw the guns drawn, the faces of his friends just staring at him looking scared and even terrified of him, and he saw Slim looking at him with a mixed expression of disappointment and concern. "Oh God!" he shouted towards the evening sky. "What have I done?!" His head started to reel, his vision started to blur, and his feet suddenly felt very unsteady under him. He started to collapse so very disoriented, he called out, "Slim?"

Slim was able to catch him before he met the ground. Gently he lowered him the rest of the way and shook him, "Jess, can ya hear me?" Not getting any response, he shouted, "Somebody fetch a doc!"

Jess's eyes opened just a crack and whispered, "What have I done, Slim? What have I done?"

RETURN OF A GUNSLINGER

Several days later, Jess lay in bed. His body ached all over from the tree incident as well as the bullet wound in his side. Fortunately, the bullet hadn't caused any internal bleeding. But he was still sore—very sore and bored. He was propped up in bed staring at the ceiling and wishing he could move around and just do something. A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Slim entered with a smile, "I see you're awake now."

"Yeah, I have been for quite a while."

"How are ya feeling?"

Jess looked at Slim and knew that lying would do him no good, so he told him the truth. "I'm awful sore but mainly just plain bored."

"Well, that's to be expected. Oh, by the way, in all the commotion, I forgot to tell ya that Traveler came back. He was just standin' in the barn yesterday just waitin' to be fed."

"That horse always did have a lotta sense." He grinned and then turned serious again. "Slim?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Can I ask ya a question?"

Slim sat beside him at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, Jess?"

Jess sighed and said, "I've been hearin' bits and pieces of what happened the other day…I don't remember most of it myself—it was kinda like a dream. But there's somethin' that's been botherin' me."

"What's that, Jess?"

Jess sat up straight and looked Slim in the eye, searching for the answer. "Why did ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you risk your life after everythin' I did to ya? After the way I treated ya and Andy and everybody else? I was rude and ungrateful just like all the lowlifes I've met in my life." He cast his eyes down as he shamefully said, "I even tackled Andy…I tried to kill ya, Slim. So why did ya do it? Why did ya risk your life when ya knew that I could kill ya? It's been tearin' me apart these past couple days, wonderin'. I don't understand. Of all the men I've known in my life, not one of them would have stood up for me. None of them would have done what ya did, and I just don't get it."

"Well, Jess, when ya came here, ya became part of our family. I've had a lot of good friends in my lifetime, but I've never had one quite like ya, Jess." He playfully punched Jess in the arm and continued, "And Andy, he looks up to ya as if ya were another older brother to him. A family is more than just people who live together. A family is a group of people who will continue to love ya even if ya do something dumb or act out of your head every once in a while. They love ya for who ya are, and don't judge ya based on the mistakes you've made. They are the ones who see potential in ya when no one else does." Slim took off his hat. "When people in town first saw ya, they thought ya were just another no-good drifter and saddle tramp and maybe at first, I thought that, too. But once Andy and I got to know ya better, we saw who ya really were and the potential that ya had. Why else did we always keep the door open to ya when ya said ya were ridin' off and never comin' back? Why else would I track ya down and get ya out of trouble so many times?" Slim put his hand on Jess's knee. "A family is always there for ya—no matter where ya go and no matter what happens. That's why I did it, Jess. You've become part of my family, and I owe it to ya as part of this family. After a while of ya stayin' here, ya were more than just another ranch hand, ya were the brother I never had. Sure, I had Andy, but I never had someone like ya who could set me straight or even show me what's up when I've gone astray." He chuckled. "We all care about ya a lot, Jess, and we wanna help ya. I know ya had a bad childhood and past and a lot of experiences with people who couldn't care less what happened to ya. A family helps the rest of the family overcome their troubles, and God knows you've helped me more than enough times when I've had my own troubles. So…that's why I did it."

"Thanks, Slim, but that still doesn't explain why ya stepped in front of Jarvis the way ya did. What did he do to deserve ya? Ya never even hardly knew the man."

"The law is who should be dealing with men like him. In your state of mind, I figured ya couldn't see that. I couldn't just stand by and watch ya throw away your life. I couldn't let ya go to jail or get hanged for somethin' I could have stopped. Now that man is finally going to get what he deserves."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Didn't ya hear?"

Jess shook his head.

"Jarvis had been approached by several gunmen before ya, but none of them had gotten as far as ya. None of them had shaken him to the core the way ya did either. It made him do some serious thinking, and when Wagner got ahold of him, he started confessin' faster than a railroad car."

"No kidding."

"He gave him all the evidence need to hang him."

"Really?"

"Sure thing. He said he'd rather die by the hangman's noose than be shot by that Jess Harper."

"Well, I guess that solves Charlie's problem, too. Guess I don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Charlie's problem? What problem?"

"Never mind, Slim." He shook his head. "What were ya sayin' about Jarvis?"

"So Wagner had enough evidence to hang him for all the things he did. Ya must have scared him somethin' awful, and he wasn't the only one ya had scared."

"Yeah, don't I know it? Andy didn't even come near me until yesterday."

"Give him some time, and he'll be back before ya know it." Slim got up and gave Jess a hearty pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

When Slim was gone, Jess laid his head back and sighed. _All my life, I've been trying to avenge my family. I've been focusin' on that so much that I didn't even see that I had a real family right here in front of me._ With that, Jess Harper closed his eyes, knowing that if ever he needed a helping hand or someone to stand by him, his new family would be right there for him no matter what.


End file.
